


Winter

by douchegrayson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Major character death - Freeform, i died, i enjoy pain and suffering, rlly bad at naming one shots, the title really has nothing to do with the story im just, this is nothing big or anything just a teeny tiny one shot, this is really just sans fault she started that horrible thread and i just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douchegrayson/pseuds/douchegrayson
Summary: Shiro dies with a smile on his lips, faith in his heart, and Keith's name on his tongue. Keith wishes he could do the same.





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfsan11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsan11/gifts).



It was so cold. 

Shiro had often thought back to winter on Earth, had wondered if he would ever feel the cold wetness of fresh fallen snowflakes on his skin or see the marvels of a world encased in thick white snow again. All sounds muted, boots crunching with every step. Shoving a snowball down Keiths shirt and seeing him shiver and twist around as he tries to get it out. Hear him complain about it, loudly, but smiling anyway. His eyes cool in the winter light and yet so full of warmth, Shiro felt like he was gazing into glowing embers. 

 

This was not winters cold. There was no promise of warmth lingering behind the brushes of cold snow blowing in his face.

The ground underneath him and the wall that pressed into his back were just  _ cold _ . It was dark, too. There was not even a single light source in the tiny chamber they had shoved him into. They had disarmed him.  Literally. The pain of a missing limb was slowly making its way into his cognition. He had opened his eyes, but to no avail. It was too dark. He was too tired.

There was some warmth, though, pooling around his lap and his thigh. It smelled like blood. A scent he knew all too well. Shiro could not feel his legs but it didn’t matter. He was sure that he would be fine.

Keith would come for him, in time.

Like always.

 

He would come save him, just like he had done so many times before. 

 

Keith would be here soon, just like that time when Adam had broken up with him. Shiro remembered the day vividly. It had been a shitty day to begin with and back then he had expected to find some comfort in his boyfriend. Anything to cheer him up really and he certainly had not expected to be dumped on the spot. He remembered that was the first time Keith had found him on the cliffs. They had talked all night long and emptied bottles of soda until they had a burping contest.

 

He would come for him, like he had come for him that day he had crashed back on Earth. Once again, Keith would be there to uncuff him, take him into his arms and carry him out.

 

_ It was so cold. _

 

Keith would save him like that time when the training with the drone reminded him too much of his fights in the arena and he would call out for him and ask him if he was okay.

 

And Shiro would be. He knew that. Keith would never give up on him. It was okay to rest. If he opened his eyes again, Keith would be right there, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight and the world would be alright. Shiro felt his body shiver. Keith would warm him up. The fire inside him was enough to keep the whole world warm, if he wanted.

 

Shiro closed his eyes again, smiling, his head sinking down on his chest. Yes, it was going to be alright. Any minute now, Keith would be here. There was nothing to worry about. 

 

\---

 

“He’s got to be in here! It’s the last room!” Pidge called, frantically trying to hack the code of the door. There was no getting through this. Keith slammed his blade into the gap and tried to level it open, sweat running down the side of his face. The cruiser they had found after days had been abandoned in a galaxy that had just recently suffered from a collapsed sun. In here, it was so cold that he had goosebumps all over his neck. It was the last room left on the cruiser. If Shiro wasn’t here, the whole search would have to begin anew.

 

Hunk was next to him, then, pushing his fingers into the gap and began to pry the door open with a strength Keith had never seen on him. With a loud, screeching sound, he pushed the door back on its rails. Light fell into the tiny chamber, barely bigger than a broom chamber, illuminating Shiros form. Keith exhaled loudly and fell to his knees in front of him. “Shiro!” he called out. Shiros head was resting on his chest, his eyes were closed and he was smiling. He looked so relaxed, as if he was just taking a nap.

Keith cupped his cheek and lifted his head “Shiro, we’re here! Hey, talk to me, big guy! It’s time to go home.” the nickname slipped from his tongue so casually that Lance snorted and Keith shot him a look. He looked back to Shiro. His face was white as a sheet, his lips tinted a slight blue. “Hey, come on.” he shook his shoulder lightly and shifted his position to kneel next to him. His hand touched something wet on the floor. He didn’t want to look as the overwhelming stench of stale copper reached his nose. But Keith looked, anyway. There was a hole in Shiros side, the size of his fist. It seemed to go all the way from his hip to his spine, as if he had been stabbed by something long. Cold blood was all around him, some of it already dried. Keiths stomach sank and his head shot up to look at Shiro again, grabbing his shoulders.

“Shiro!” he called out as he shook him. The other paladins noticed the shift in Keiths voice and tried to squeeze into the room. “What’s wrong?” Allura wanted to know “Is he okay?” Pidge asked.

 

Keith didn’t hear.

No matter how much he shook or called out, Shiro would not budge. He sat against the wall, a smile on his lips and he was so  _ stiff _ . Keith felt something hot on his face. Tears. There were tears on his face as he called out Shiros name over and over again, gently touching his face, grabbing his hand or rubbing his arm, trying to get some warmth back into him.

 

“Oh … oh no …” Pidge said quietly as she was the first to realize what had happened. She grabbed Hunks arm and looked away, burying her face in his elbow. 

There was no noise aside from Keith, frantically trying to bring Shiro back. Allura put her hands on Keith and stopped him. 

 

Somehow, they knew Shiro died with a smile on his lips, faith in his heart, and Keith's name on his tongue. 

 

Keith wished he could do the same.  

**Author's Note:**

> it's all your fault! please check out sans ao3 she puts up great stuff!!


End file.
